User talk:Imposter101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mega Bloks Halo Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Units/Covenant Red Combat Unit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deb1701 (Talk) 07:20, June 9, 2011 Promotion Us admins have found quality, and we are goig to promote you. It will not happen right away, but very shortly. - 99alextheman99 04:00, July 24, 2011 (UTC) U HAZ ADMINZ Spartan Bloks Btw, I forgot to mention that as admin you can use the theme designer on the toolbar at the bottom of your screen (under the pulldown tab "my tools") to change the appearance of the wiki. However, please consult Alex before doing this. Plus, I've been meaning to tweak a few things myself... [[User:Anonymous ONI agent|A.O.A. ~ Semper Fi, Do or Die.]] 17:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) whats a grammer? because i dont know what that is I already banned him. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 00:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Plz Check out the spartan I page I made it myself and it is all true from the Halo Nation wiki Banning If you see the need to ban someone, you can. :) - 99alextheman99 04:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) don't care, i'm using it as kat because i cant be botherd to make a kat custom The Hayabusa was there already, I was just editing it out. Hey, I was banned on Spartan Bloks. I'm 99.99% sure that it's temporary. Could you do me a huge favor and find out how long the ban is? »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 15:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I received a PM from pete*rock on Spartan Bloks. I need you to respond for me. Tell him that it looks like an early Seraph concept to me. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 00:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, but if so the Quotes I added should be left where they are. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 21:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Or we could just use links to Halopedia's quote pages. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 21:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) That was a custom? Sorry :( Crushthecastle 23:05, September 9, 2011 (UTC) if your talking about the arbiters, it says in the halo encyclopedia that that was their names This is the website I found the Spirit Dropship info aswell as other places Spartanbloks New Mega Bloks Sets & Prototypes plus I did not go but I heard at Pax Prime they anounced it was going to be an official set besides its HUGE Mega could rack in BIG BUCKS. Sencerly TERIDAX 02:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC). Hey thank for the proper nameing I didn't think of typeing Type-25 Troop Carrier.TERIDAX 05:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you know who added the "UNKNOWN Amount of Flood" part to my Forerunner Structure page that 99Alextheman99 had asked me to make.TERIDAX 23:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Was it that guy you unleashed the Ban Hammer on that was no help to this Wiki what so ever?TERIDAX 23:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well it isn't necsaceraly good to cout figs or flood in that matter because Mega may change it like they did with the falcon you know how the prototype cockpit glass part was 2 pieces. But being that there are only 30 active users we should send them a message telling them that color is spelt c-o-l-o-r not c-o-l-o-u-r cause that really erks me by the way what was wrong with the Wiki earlyer.TERIDAX 00:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) this is noble zero. why do you hate me?, what did I do wrong?-noble zero Banned He was successfully banned for around 8 years, since I didn't know how to perma-ban him. - 99alextheman99, Founder of the Wiki 22:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You know I was posting a comment on 99Alextheman99's page and I noticed your comments on Noble 0 good you banned him, but isn't one of the rules no vulger languadge so you could have abreviated the curse word that begins with f to just F because well obviously theres a rule against those words so why spell it out entirly what happens if a little kid inbetween 6 and 10 sees that even thought it is none of my bee's wax?TERIDAX 04:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) why did you delite our supply pad picture Hey, Syrath, keep an eye out for more sprees of unconstructive edits, it looks like we may have been hit by vandals. I'll have to look into for something more conclusive, but this worries me. If it was vandalism, hopefully it was an isolated event, not anything coordinated. If it was coordinated, there will be more. Much more. But for now, just be on the look out. If you see something suspicious, tell me. I've dealt with organized vandals before. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Not yet. If he keeps it up, give him another warning, and if he still doesn't listen, he gets a ban. Also, please don't insult people when you delete their comments or give warnings. We want to encourage them to learn from their mistakes, not drive them off. No need to restrain that iron fist of yours, though. We need that thing. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 01:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Insulting him back makes you no better Syrath. Remember that. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 22:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello I kNow this INFo as i was at Halo fest and i asked About it The designer was only aloud to tell me that info so far Pvt B.carmine 17:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) My Grammer Might not be as good as yours but having worth some form Of info than just "coming Soon" as it can Dissapoint People Who come for even a tiny Amout of Info i Also see your a troll Destory and i take it you think im a troll. I think that the Pointless Info is having all the game info and not the Set Info So the Pointless info might be info People want to seePvt B.carmine 17:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Your threating to Ban me now? listen man. You may you be a admin but you cant deal with the veiws. Most of the Pages have Only Game Info So shall i just put all the 2012 sets on "coming soon" them would you like that? I agree As i Have the same View for that But you cant put it all to waste. When the set comes out you can correct me but so far thats the info i know of as i was at halo fest and they were talking about the new sets Ok Can we just stop this Ill make edits and your can decide if you like them and then tell me what needs to change Pvt B.carmine 17:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok But info I Get From Recent Pictures are Is going on Because If it has a picture on then I will study that picture and use info from that. Or we Do what reviewers Do and Put something like "We think That it will contain....." Ok and how do you get a Spell Check Because im not sure about that quick question why did you change it back- the part of the asualt rifle for the uk is true- aparently the new version is what the halo 4 one will look like. i'll put an image of the uk version box soon if you want thanks m2master7 11:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) A visiter to the wiki recomened a section for the mega bloks halo universe sets these are not bloks though should we make it? subject- username herald The saint Herald the saint for some reason seems to answer questions I send to you and doesn't sign them, could you have a word to him, i have no power in this ps i am seting up a wiki on the Diver san fransico game If you play the game I will happily make you admin. thanks m2master7 21:24, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Awards Well, we can't promote every user who does a good job, you know. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 23:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Warning I know you want to make this wiki better, and I don't want that to stop. I only want you to be a less harsh in the way that you deal with other users. If you see a bad edit, then revert it. If you someone should be banned, then ban them. That shouldn't change. Just be more polite when you do those things, that's all I ask. Thanks for understanding. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 13:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I never said I believed everything he said, Syrath. He is not totally in the right either, and I will deal with him on my own basis. Don't worry about it, bro. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 17:04, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Firstly I accept your apology. secondly, there was another reason you were banned the dsf wiki of mine (if you can't get to that wiki's talk page just say. Thirdly how come when you did the first edit on the universe warthog you put poor grammar and never changed any of the text, but also thanks for putting in the info box, my netbook didn't want me to (lol). I have just had to go back after another user edited, and you had a go at me for '''poor grammar! '''There were about 4/5 mistakes in it! I'll see if I can pass the username onto you later m2master7 15:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC)